Face to Face
by chiaday
Summary: Doraemon and Shin finally decided to fight with the evil directly. They planned two plans and wanted to let the evil surrender.


Ch2. Face to Face

After getting Shin' guarantee that Doraemon has more confidence in changing the future. In order to win this battle, they have to plan for accurate plan and let the opponents surrender successfully.

"Now we have plan A and plan B."

"Plan A is that we should intrude into the opponent's laboratory and factory to collect their illegal deed that they exhaust wastes which are harmful for human body. We also need to get their dirty little secret that they prepare to control the world and then told the public don't trust them anymore that we should get them down together." Doraemon says word by word.

"That is the way I prefer and hope it could success. Or…"

"Or what? Doraemon you tell me quickly and not conceal the facts to me."

"Plan B is more violent…"

"More violent…?"

"If they insist their stand and don't want to give up their project, the last way is stronger that we need to use weapon to let them surrender themselves. That is the very method I would choose." Seriously Doraemon says.

"Then what's our weapon?" Shin asks.

"Here! My mysterious bag is on my stomach. There are lots of special equipment in it and my bag is detachable. "

"Wow! That's a cool design. Don't worry! I believe we will win this fight."

Through a couple of days, they finally plan well and they also recruit many people who have the same conception with them then they organize the group called "Believe'in." All the members believe if they co-work to destruct the finance group, the biology will recover and the world will return to uncontaminated.

Finally wait for this day, Shin as a leader lead other members prepare to intrude. They apart two groups, one of them enter to the laboratory the others enter to the factory.

"It is fine, over. We successfully enter their center of laboratory." Shin says confidently.

"Be watchful! It is said there are many traps in it." Doraemon watches the monitor intensely.

"Hey! What's that? There is a strange button over there. Maybe it is a clue for us to get the secret." May says, one of members in Shin's team, and he presses it.

"NO…" Shin shouts but it is too late that they fall in the hole and faint.

When Shin wakes up, he finds he was fastened on the chair and his teammates are all disappear. He looks around carefully and tries to find any entrances or tools he can use.

"You finally get up!" Shin can only hear the voice but there is no one in the room. But the voice is so familiar that Shin keeps thinking whose voice is that.

Then he sees two men walk toward him. One of he is the member who present the finance group debate with him in the conference and the other is…..May?!

"I want to make deal with you and of course that I won't treat you unfairly if you change your mind and want to cooperate with us. You don't need to reply me now, I'll give you three days to think." The weird leaves these words then goes away, leaving May and Shin alone in the damp and dusky chamber.

"Shin… I have inexplicable reasons that I am not deliberate to betray of you. The situation is complicated and I hope you can work with them because I don't want you to get hurt." May says sincerely and firmly.

Shin says nothing but merely looks at May. He wonders the man in front of him tells the true or fault and he absolutely never compromise with the weird. He believes Doraemon will come up with the way to rescue him.

When Doraemon finds Shin and his teammate fall in the hole, he was so worried but he can't leave his position. Not until he listen that the other team successfully collects the proof that the weird malicious contaminate the environment did he run to rescue Shin and his teammates.

"Shin, don't worry, I certainly rescue you no matter use what method!" Doraemon determined.

Then he enters the laboratory sneakily, finding some special liquid on the road likes some secret signal, leading him to somewhere. After he smells the liquid, he finds it is May's perfume and he abruptly understands that May leaves for him. Doraemon goes along fast with that liquid and he finally find that door standing in front of it.

"Shin, I'm coming!" Doraemon thinks and he opens the door without the doubt.

"Shin, it is you!" Doraemon shouts excitedly then rushes as soon as he can to Shin to help him untie the rope.

"Doraemon, it is hazardous here and leaves me alone just round away! They want to catch you and use your bag to manipulate the world!"

As Shin can act freely, the weird come up and catch Doraemon at a moment. Doraemon is so thrilling and the thing he can think is detaching his bag to Shin without finding by the weird.

"HA HA HA! I'll take Doraemon to control this world together!" Then the weird disappear in this chamber, leaving Shin alone in it.

"Doraemon! I won't let you disappoint. I will do my best to protect this world."

After scrutinizing all the equipment in the bag, Shin has the faith to stop their plan and save Doraemon successfully.


End file.
